


Broken Heart (PG)

by vinegardog



Category: Farscape
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardog/pseuds/vinegardog
Summary: Written for JJ's June microfic challenge - Relationships (95 to 105 words)An irreversible loss





	Broken Heart (PG)

**Broken Heart**  
(104 words)

It sat in the corner, antennae drooping miserably, its mechanisms operating at minimum setting.

The other DRDs came over to it in small groups of two or threes, arn after arn. They whirred and beeped encouraging it to power up and come along with them to assist them in their daily chores.

But It was too disconsolate to respond.

A few solar days ago its universe had collapsed forever: its master’s internal systems had shut down, never to restart again.

63 cycles together and it was now all over.

1812’s electronics hummed feebly one last time and its circuitries fizzled and ceased to work.


End file.
